Forbidden Flowers
by reneexoxo95
Summary: Deidara is sent on a mission to the Yamanaka flower shop...only fate will decide what's next. Gotta love them! InoxDei Rated M for language & possible lemon in later chapters.
1. White Roses

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

Ino Yamanaka was hard at work in her flower shop arranging bouquets, tending to the flowers, and taking orders from customers. She had been so busy lately, she barely had any time for herself. _*Ring ring*_ Ino quickly picked up the phone and went into business mode. "Hello. Yamanaka flower shop. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi. I would like to place an order for pickup, yeah. I need one bouquet of a dozen white roses," said the man. "Okay, your order will be ready in one hour. Can I have your name?," Ino asked politely. "…Deidara," the man purred in a very sensual tone that made her melt.

_Inner Ino: My god his voice is heavenly!_

"Thank you sir. I'll see you soon! Buh-bye now," Ino replied as she hung up the phone.

_Inner Ino: Deidara….what a unique name._

She immediately went to prepare his order. *_Sigh* _"Roses are beautiful," she breathed as she leaned in to smell them. "Especially white ones." She carefully placed and trimmed tweleve stunning white roses in a clear bouquet and tied a tiny light blue ribbon around them.

_Inner Ino: This would make any girl's day._

~1 Hour Later~

_*Ding dong* _Ino heard the doorbell signal that someone had entered the shop. She strolled up to the counter as she saw a tall blonde man in a black cloak enter. He had golden blonde hair done up in a ponytail, similar to hers and bangs down the left side of his face. Only his one eye was able to be seen but it was a deep shade of blue.

_Inner Deidara: I can't believe I have to get flowers for Pain to give to Konan. You'd think he could do that himself, hn. _

The moment he stepped foot in the shop he was captivated by the smell. It was invigorating. It was divine. Flowers of every type, every size, and in a myriad of colors surrounded him. He had never seen any flower shop even come close to this.

_Inner Deidara: Wow, quite the collection, hn._

He took his time making his way up to the counter, for he was totally lost in its beauty.

_Inner Deidara: What's wrong with me? I don't even like flowers. Their beauty is no comparison to my art. They are too elaborate. Art should be simple and direct, like my clay works, yeah._

He stopped gazing at the flowers around him and marched straight up to the counter where he was greeted by a young lady. "Hello! May I help you?," she asked, her smile beaming. He was taken aback by her looks. Her eyes were the prettiest blue he had ever seen….and that smile…it was movie star perfect. Luscious blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her figure was petite and built with awesome curves and a full chest.

_Inner Deidara: What a fine piece of art,hn._

Deidara realized he was staring and quickly regained his composure. "Yes, I placed an order over the phone and I'm here to pick it up," he said calmly. Ino couldn't take her eyes off him. Forget Sasuke! This guy was so much more.

_Inner Ino: Damn, he's good looking. He even makes Sasuke-kun look average!_

Her eyes trailed down to a red cloud on his cloak.

_Inner Ino: A cloud? A dark cloak? Oh no…._

"Akatsuki?," she whispered to herself. "Hn?," he asked as he eyed her suspiciously. Ino's face became worried as she felt a sweat bead drip down her forehead. "Um, nothing. Sorry. What is your name?," she asked nervously. "Deidara," he said smoothly, the word rolling off his tongue like silk. Ino's eyes widened as she instantly remembered how he said his name like that over the phone.

_Inner Ino: I swear, if he says his name like that again…I might pass out._

"Okay, one minute sir. I'll go get your order from the back," she said trying to calm herself down. Deidara just shot her a smirk, knowing she was scared shitless.

_Inner Deidara: So she knows about the Akatsuki, hn?_

~In Back of Shop~

"Oh my god. This is bad!," she said to herself. Ino was now pacing back and forth, wondering what to do with an S-class criminal in her shop. "Well maybe I'll give him his flowers and he'll leave quietly…uh, who am I kidding?" She glanced at his white rose bouquet and grabbed a kunai that was quickly concealed by her clothing.

_Inner Ino: Okay Ino. You can do this._

She took a deep breath as she opened the door and casually walked out with his bouquet of flowers in hand. He was still standing there, all cool and collected. "Okay Deidara. Here's your order!," she exclaimed with her best fake smile. "Thanks doll, hn," he said with a devilish smirk. Ino gracefully handed over the flowers as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Haha. No problem!," she replied with a genuine smile. His hand dug into pocket and pulled out some ryo (money). Ino's hand reached out to take it and when she did, she gasped and pulled back. She swore something slimey licked her hand, almost like….a tongue.

_Inner Ino: What the hell was that? Something just freakin' licked my hand!_

Deidara laughed. "Sorry, my hands have a mind of their own." He showed her his palms each containing little mouths with their tongue hanging out. Ino was shocked and creeped out too, but she remembered how each Akatsuki member had different abilities. "Oh, its fine."

_Inner Deidara: Oh god. She tastes good. _

She went to put the money in the register when she realized that the ryo he handed her wasn't accepted in the Fire Nation. "Hey! This money isn't accepted here!," she yelled, realizing he was no longer in front of her.

_Inner Ino: What the- Where did he go?_

She looked to her left, then right. "Hmm, above?," she said as she quickly glanced upwards. However, he was still nowhere to be seen. She became very scared and gripped her kunai tightly. "Well, why should we Akatsuki members have to pay?," he said cockily. Ino's eyes widened and was in disbelief as to how he got behind her. She jumped around and her heart stopped as she was now just mere inches away from his face. "So you are part of Akatsuki…,"she said softly, never breaking eye contact. "Yes," he replied staring deep into her cerulean eyes. Ino suddenly remembered she was a strong kunoichi who can defend herself. "Well, what are you here for?,"she screamed in his face. He smirked as he leaned in even closer to her. Ino's cheeks turned a deep crimson as her eyes looked down at his plump lips.

_Inner Ino: Men should not have lips like that…but, he's so sexy! Ugh! Ino what are you saying? He is a murderer!_

She swiftly drew her kunai and held it at his chest. Deidara looked down at it, saddened by such a weak threat. "I honestly just wanted flowers. No need to attack me doll face, hn," he said with a smirk. "Yeah right!," she yelled as she plunged the kunai into his chest. "Ha! I got you!" _*Poof* _Deidara's figure disappeared, leaving a small white spider in his place. "No you didn't, sweetheart," he boldly stated. "Katsu (bang)!" "AHH!," came a blood curling shriek from Ino as the tiny spider detonated. She was hurled against the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Hn, so weak," he said as he hovered over her unconscious body.


	2. Greenhouse

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make me keep on writing! I was having a little trouble publishing this chapter because I'm new to uploading chapters and it's a little confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and continue to R & R _

~Somewhere Else~

Ino's eyelids slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the dark lighting. "Uh…where am I?," she groaned as she sat up. Her head started to pound and her body ached all over.

"Akatsuki base, hn."

She heard his voice and knew Deidara was close by. "Why am I here?," she yelled while desperately trying to meet his gaze.

_Inner Ino: Oh my god, why is it so fucking dark in here?_

The next thing she knew, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt his warm body brush up against hers. "Well, obviously I wouldn't order flowers. They are so un-artistic and I have no desire for ugly things like that," he stated coldly. Ino's eyes narrowed and she shifted her body away from his, making it obvious she was hurt by his remark.

_Inner Ino: Rude much…jerk._

"I mean I was sent here on a mission to get flowers for our leader," he said in a kinder tone. "Our leader wanted to give another member flowers because she likes them so much, hn." "What?," Ino interjected, "You've bought flowers from me before?" Deidara sensed the excitement building in her voice and laughed to himself inside. "Of course. We just sent different people, under different aliases. She's very impressed, yeah." Ino's eyes glistened and a wide grin came upon her face.

_Inner Ino: I can't believe it! An Akatsuki member is impressed by MY flowers? _ That's a big ass compliment to get! *Laughs*

"She really likes my flowers? Aw, I'm happy to hear that!," Ino exclaimed proudly. "Wait…..does that mean all the money they paid with was..FAKE?," she yelled as she got up in his face. "Haha, no…just me this time. I wanted to mess with you, hn," he said playfully. "Now, c'mon, she wants to meet you."

_Inner Ino: Meet….me? *Gulps*_

"What? No! I can barely see you in this room, how am I supposed to see her?," she questioned. Ino was trying to make sense of all this. She knew she was good with her flowers, but not THIS good. Plus, why did he have to kidnap her? He could've just taken his flowers and left. There must be another reason why she is here.

"Just take my hand, hn," he said smoothly as he extended his hand out to her. Ino blushed slightly and paused before taking his hand. "It's just a hand…," he replied, pretending not to care. But oh, did he care inside.

_Inner Deidara: C'mon already! Just one more taste….._

She then reached out and took his hand, her delicate, slender fingers intertwined with his. Her heart skipped a beat. She noticed he gripped her hand firmly, not in that loose, I-don't-want-to-hold-your-hand way. She smiled to herself and they proceeded down a long, narrow hallway. This base was one of their better ones. It was much more spacious and contained many rooms. Deidara and Ino continued down the hallway in silence when it was broken.

"Deidara," she whispered quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear. "Your ton-," she was about to say before he rudely cut her off. "Shut it," he whispered back. "But your tongue…I mean your hand's t-tongue…," she stuttered, not sure how to say it. He glanced down and saw his hand's tongue licking her again. "Oh, sorry," he replied as the tongue slipped back in its mouth.

_Inner Deidara: Fuck, she tastes good._

They hallway was coming to an end and she figured they were going into the last room on the left. Surely enough, she was right. Deidara came to a halt and turned to face her. "Alright, be respectful, don't say much, and you'll be fine, hn," he said in a casual voice.

_Inner Ino: Yay. Another Akatsuki member. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me…._

He reached down and slowly turned the knob. Ino walked in cautiously, now holding his arm tightly. Ino was happy the lighting was better in here until she saw….them. She gasped as she saw a plant-like man with a body half white and half black pop up from the ground below her.

_Inner Ino: Eeek! What IS that thing?_

"Helloooo!," said the white body in a cheerful voice. If Ino thought she was freaked out then, this just topped it. "Deidara-senpai, who is this little girl?," it questioned with a creepy grin.

_Inner Ino: Little girl?_

"Ah, this is Ino Yamanaka. You know, the girl from the flower shop, yeah," he replied. Ino finally spoke up."Hello. Nice to meet you…um.." "Zetsu," the black half replied in a deep monotone voice. She put on a fake smile and Deidara led her towards the back of the room where she saw a lady sitting in a throne-like chair. Her hairstyle was a short blue bob and her expression was peaceful. She actually was a member who didn't look scary to Ino. Ino's eyes then trailed up to the white rose in her hair. "Konan-sama," Deidara said as he took a respectful bow. "This is the flower shop girl." Ino took a bow as well, not wanting to create any enemies. "Well young kunoichi…those flowers are simply beautiful. I was pleased every time I received them," she said sincerely. "Tell me. What is your name?" Ino's heart swelled when she said that. "Ino Yamanaka." "Ah, Ino. What a pretty name," Konan replied with a smile. Ino smiled and looked down at the floor. "Oh, thank you."

_Inner Deidara: Hn, she's cute when she's embarrassed._

"Your welcome. But the real reason I asked for you is that I need a favor," Konan said in a more serious tone. Ino's composure stiffened and was now totally focused on her every word. "I would like you to grow flowers here, so I could always admire their beauty. Please stay and do that for me. Ino's brow wrinkled in confusion and when she blinked a red headed man with many facial piercings appeared in front of her.

"This won't be a problem, will it?," he questioned expressionless. Ino, scared by the creep in front of her replied fast. "Of course not, sir!," she exclaimed. "Good," he said as he disappeared. "Thank you Ino. Now I know a garden takes time, so that's why you will live here with us.

_Inner Ino: What? Live with them?_

"Deidara," she said as she shot him a smile. "She will stay in your room with you." "No problem, hn," he replied calmly. "Good," she replied. "The garden will be in an already prepared green house in a room right across from this one. Get started soon, Ino Yamanaka." Ino jumped as she replied, "O-of course Miss Konan." They both exited in silence.

"That man with all the piercings is freakin' scary!," Ino said worriedly. Deidara chuckled and said to her, "His name is Pain and he's our leader. Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine, hn." They soon found their way back to his room.

~In Deidara's Room~

"I'm so tired," Ino moaned as she flopped onto the spare mattress on the floor. Deidara watched her as her eyes closed and her chest heaved slowly up and down. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Of all the missions he had been sent on, (and he had been sent on quite a lot) he had seen many beautiful women, but none compared to her.

_Inner Deidara: I've got to thank Pain for sending me on this mission someday,hn._

He took off his cloak and threw it over his bedpost. He then removed his shirt, revealing his smokin' hot abs. Deidara purposely did it slow so she would watch and oh, she watched alright. He glanced over at her but her eyes tightly shut, pretending she was fast asleep.

_Inner Deidara: I know she liked what she saw,hn._

He smiled to himself and slid into bed.

_Inner Deidara: Hm, that was odd how Konan was smiling when she said Ino will stay with me in my room. Oh well, I can't complain. *Smirks*_

~10 Minutes Later~

"Deidara," Ino called to him.

_Inner Deidara: What does this girl want now?_

"What?," he mumbled into his pillow. Ino quietly tip-toed over to him. "Can I sleep with you?," she asked in a sweet innocent voice as she sat on the edge of his bed. Deidara sat up and saw her. How could anyone say no to that? "Err…sure," he replied hesitantly. He scooted over and she crawled next to him. Ino couldn't help the huge grin that crept across her face.

_Inner Ino: Score!_

She gracefully moved closer to him, their bodies now touching. She could feel the heat rise in the room and knew this was going to be a fun night.

_Inner Deidara: This girl…she's asking for it._

Ino loved the feeling of his rock hard abs against her back.

_Inner Ino: Ooh! I want him so bad right now! He's got to give in sometime._

A million different fantasies played out in head, only wishing just one could come true. "Mmm," she moaned as she snuggled even closer to him. Her butt was now pressing hard up against his swollen cock.

_Inner Deidara: Ooh. Someone is horny, hn. _

Deidara slightly moved away, losing the touch between them. "No," Ino said softly as she inched closer to him. Deidara smiled to himself as his ego shot way through the roof.

_Inner Deidara: Yeah, she wants me._

Ino switched sides so that now they were facing each other. Her eyes were glued to his handsome face. Without warning, his eyes shot open and he caught her staring. "What are you staring at doll?," he asked with a sexy smirk plastered across his face. Ino's cheeks turned bright red and she looked away. "Nothing. Go to sleep." Deidara leaned in and whispered, "That's hard to do when someone keeps staring at you." Ino pretended she didn't hear that comment and rolled back onto her other side. "Conceited ass," she mumbled under her breath. Deidara laughed and knew things were going to get interesting with her around.

_Inner Deidara: Well, I don't want us to bang it out so soon, hn. But for now…_

Deidara sneakily wound his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

_Inner Ino: Ahh! I love his warm touch. I knew he'd give in to a beauty like me. Way to go Ino!_

She then placed her hand on his as they both soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
